I Will Wait For You
by carby101
Summary: Abby is pregnant and married to Carter. The final chapter is up - a child is born.... sticker if you can guess what happens in the chapter!
1. If it takes forever

Authors note: Heya! This is only my second carby fic so don't expect it to be any good! Its a fuzzy little fic and its not very original, you've probably read this kind of story about a million times, but oh well.  
  
  
Carter walked into the ER and for once he was actually looking forward to a double shift beginning at 6am. The reason being that his favourite nurse was also working a double and that small fact made him feel much better than he normally felt at six in the morning, when facing a long shift. He saw her perched by the computer, idly chatting to Luka as he had his usual computer problems. Every time he saw them talking or laughing together the same spark of jealousy surfaced. They broke up ages ago Carter told himself, there is nothing going on with them, they're just friends nothing more, deal with it and stop acting like such a dumbass! He sidled up to Abby and put his arms around her waist.   
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Ughhhh, morning Carter."  
  
"You don't sound your normal early morning self"  
  
"Haha, funny Carter"  
  
"Aren't I just"  
  
"Mmmm, anyways I feel awful, I've been throwing up all morning" She watched the look of concern on his face build as he snapped into auto-doctor mode.  
  
"Do ya have a temperature?"  
  
"Nope, i'm fine apart from the whole throwing up thing"  
  
"Maybe it was something you ate?" Carter suggested  
  
"I haven't eaten anything since midday yesterday, I made myself some breakfast this morning, scrambled eggs and I felt sick at the smell of them,"  
  
"You made scrambled eggs?"  
  
"I have many hidden talents,"  
  
"Maybe it was just the smell of your cooking that made you throw up, remember that time when you tried to make Thanksgiving dinner?"  
  
"Do you see me laughing?" she grinned at him "It's probably nothing,"  
  
"You want me to check you over later?"  
  
"Yes doctor Carter," she leaned over and kissed him. Their kiss was interrupted by Luka getting up, very loudly.  
  
"Well, I'd better be getting off now, I have a patient to see" Luka said in his thick Croatian accent   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at Doc Magoos Susan was sitting at a table with Abby, while they waited for their greasy, yet overpriced food to arrive.  
  
"And you're sure?" Susan asked, grinning at Abby across the table  
  
"Sure as I can be,"  
  
"Have you told him yet?"  
  
"No, I keep trying to tell him, but the ER has been rushed off it's feet all day, there was a massive car accident, there were traumas coming in all day, I didn't have time"  
  
"That's a really pathetic excuse!"  
  
"It's not an excuse!"  
  
"If you really wanted to tell him you could have, are you worried about how he'll take it?"  
  
"No....well, yes, it's just I couldn't bear it if he left me because of it,"  
  
"Are we talking about the same Carter here? He'd never leave you, especially not because you're pregnant!" Susan said in an overly loud voice.  
  
"Shhhhhh, I'm not planning on telling the whole of Doc Magoos,"  
  
"You'll have to tell people when you begin to show," Susan interrupted,  
  
"You didn't let me finish my sentence.... yet"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was going say that I'm not planning on telling the whole of Doc Magoos, yet"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. So when did ya notice?"  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"That you're pregnant,"  
  
"Oh, a few hours ago I guess, I was throwing up all morning and then I realised that i'm late, so using my intense medical knowledge I decided to take a pregnancy test and it was positive."  
  
"Well, you have to tell him, do it tonight. I know for a fact that he's going round your place,"  
  
"How?" Abby never got to find out how Susan knew because their conversation was interrupted by a waitress giving them their food. A Salad for Susan and a burger for Abby. Abby looked down at the food in disgust,  
  
"You know, I've always like the tacky food here, but I have a feeling that this baby won't like it. What do ya say that we go get us some ice cream and cookies?"  
  
"I'd say good idea," was Susan's happy response. They paid for the uneaten food and they headed down the street, while Abby looked forward to some Double chocolate chip toffee swirl ice cream and cookies, well pregnant women have cravings ya know.......... 


	2. I will wait for you

Authors note: Thanks for reviewing! Well that's actually I want to say, Enjoy..........  
  
Having bitten her nails to shreds Abby started twisting her hair and staring at the clock. Either the clock was wrong, or Carter was very late. She watched the minutes tick by,  
  
8:30  
  
8:31  
  
8:32  
  
Abby started to imagine all of the bad things that could have happened. He said he would come at seven, he was over an hour and a half late. Anything could have happened. He could have crashed his car, he could have been run over, he could be having sex with Susan in the lounge and forgotten to look at the time. 'Get a grip Abby!' She told herself. Still, she felt so much better when she heard a knock at the door. She knew that it was Carter, it was the knock. She had heard it about a thousand times during the time in which they had been best friends. A smile crept to her face as she remembered the time when he had come to pick her up for the Carter family function and had turned up in a tuxedo. There was something very Carter-ish about his knock, that was for certain.  
  
She opened the door to see a very flustered looking Carter.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Sorry I was late, I didn't mean to worry you, I was about to leave the ER when a trauma came in, it was a little boy and Kerry made me stay until we had stabilised him." He smiled apologetically.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't worried,"  
  
"really?"  
  
"no, actually I was just imagining you having sex in the lounge with Susan,"  
  
"Susan?"  
  
"Yeah, good time you came when you did, I was about ready to phone Susan and yell at her Jerry Springer style for stealing my boyfriend,"  
  
"You know the only person I would have sex with in lounge is you," Carter said as he leant down to kiss Abby,  
  
"Aw, that's sweet, in a twisted way," She led him into her apartment and they sat down on the couch,  
  
"So, how was your day? Are you feeling better?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"You know, you were throwing up all morning,"  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah I'm better. So how was your day?"  
  
"Well....." He started telling her exactly what had happened to him during the day. She started to think, 'oh god! How am i going to tell him?"  
  
"So anyway, then I treated a woman with cancer,"  
  
"Im pregnant!" Abby said, interrupting. 'Oh yeah, what a great way to tell him' she thought.  
  
"Im sorry, what did you just say?" he asked in obvious disbelief.  
  
"I'm, I'm pregnant. That's why I was throwing up. I took the test and it said that I was pregnant. Please don't be mad,"  
  
"Why would I be mad? The woman I am hopelessly in love with is about to have my child." He kissed her, gently. "I can't believe you thought that I'd be mad,"  
  
"That's what Susan told me, that you wouldn't break up with me because of it,"  
  
"Susan knows?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So how long do you think it will be before the whole hospital knows?"  
  
"With Susan knowing, tomorrow morning, at the latest," they were a silent for a moment, before Carter asked, "so how far along are you?"  
  
"About a month,"  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that in eight month's time I'll have a wife and a kid,"  
  
"Are you asking me something John Carter?"  
  
"Are you agreeing to anything Abigail Lockhart?"  
  
"Depends what I'd be agreeing to," she said, teasing him.  
  
"Well, you'd be agreeing to marry me," he said hopefully,  
  
"Then yes, I was agreeing," She said with a smile "As long as we have the wedding before I begin to show,"  
  
"If I had the choice I'd marry you right now," Carter said an idea dawning upon him. He grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her out of the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"To city hall, with a slight detour on the way so we can visit a dress shop and a jewellery store." 


	3. For a Thousand Summers

Heya, sorry I haven't updated in ages, I got a big case of writer's block (again) and I just couldn't write. Thanks CARBYfan for pointing out my little error. I was writing late at night and I by mistake said a month's time instead of eight month's time. I went back and edited it and I added two lines of dialogue in just to make sure it made sense. Thanks for telling me, if I make any more careless mistakes please tell me! So any way on with the fic............  
  
Carter and Abby stood in the dress store chatting and looking at the dresses. On the way there they had stopped off at a jewellery store to buy some rings. Carter had bought a beautiful gold ring with a single diamond decorating it, for himself he bought a simple wedding band.  
  
"Carter," Abby said, "Do you have your cell phone with you?"  
  
"Yes," he replied before handing it over to her. "Why do ya want it?"  
  
"Well, we need two witnesses , so I was going to phone Susan and see if she could ditch work and come here,"  
  
"interesting idea,"  
  
Abby dialled the number of the hospital and asked for Susan,  
  
"Hello, Susan Lewis,"  
  
"Susan, hey its Abby!"  
  
"You sound happy, did you tell Carter?"  
  
"well,"  
  
"ABIGAIL LOCKHART I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Susan shouted down the phone. Everyone in the dress store turned to look at Abby, even Carter who grinned at her.  
  
"Just winding her up," she whispered to him.  
  
"Actually Susan, It going to be Abigail Carter soon,"  
  
"What?!?!?" Susan asked in shock,  
  
"I told him and he um, asked me to marry him, right now,"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" again everyone in the dress store turned to look at Abby, Carter chuckled,  
  
"So anyway, when do you get off shift?" Abby asked Susan,  
  
"In about two hours,"  
  
"Do ya think you could get off work early?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need two witnesses,"  
  
"And you're asking me?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Sure, I can get off work, who's the other witness?"  
  
"Um, well, I don't know. Wait a second, is Jing Mei around?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Um, look around and tell me who you see,"  
  
"Luka?"  
  
"Too awkward,"  
  
"Romano?"  
  
"Who else is there?"  
  
"No one, its just me, Luka and Romano,"  
  
Abby turned to Carter, "Romano or Luka?"  
  
"Huh?" he said,  
  
"Who would you prefer to be witness number two, Luka or Romano?"  
  
"Um, well Luka would be kind of awkward,"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I think, so Romano it is,"  
  
Abby started talking to Susan on the phone again,  
  
"Ask Romano,"  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About an hour later Susan and Dr Romano arrived at the dress store. Susan ran up to Carter and hugged him.  
  
"So," Romano said, " Cartero and Abbyette are finally getting hitched,"  
  
Susan was about to answer back to Romano when Abby emerged from the changing room, she was wearing a beautiful white dress and looked stunning. Carter, Susan and Dr Romano looked at her in shock,  
  
"You look almost as pretty as one of the beautiful bouncy blondes I like to have perched on my arm," Romano said, "well Carter has always gone for the blondes too, can't say I blame him. When I saw the new colour of your hair... "He was stopped by a sharp kick from Susan, "Temper, temper Miss Lewis,"  
  
Carter turned to Abby, "you want the dress?" He asked, Abby responded by nodding vigorously. Carter paid for the dress and Abby, still wearing the dress, Carter smiling to himself and a fighting Susan and Dr Romano got into a cab , to the amusement of the cab driver and headed for city hall.......... 


	4. I will wait for you

Authors note: I haven't updated this in ages! Im really sorry about that, I went and updated all my other fics then I forgot about this one. Oops. I don't really know everything about weddings so if I get some bits wrong don't blame me. Please R&R!  
  
When they finally got to City Hall Carter paid the cab driver and Abby started obsessing about her hair. She kept on seeing her own reflection in some glass and moaning about what a mess her hair was.  
  
"Tell me the truth," she said, "my hair looks awful doesn't it? Spur of the moment marriages are a bad thing, I didn't wash my hair this morning and now I'm gonna get married with bad hair!"  
  
"Well, to tell the truth I've seen better hair on Gretel," said Romano, not helping the smallest bit.  
  
"Oh God!" Abby moaned,  
  
"You hair is fine Abby," said Susan, trying her best to be reassuring. "And one more word from you Dr Romano and I will personally shut your mouth."  
  
About an hour later Abby and Carter were saying their vows, while Susan and Romano watched on.  
  
"Do you John Truman Carter take Abby Lockhart to be you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." said Carter smiling.  
  
"Do you Abigail Lockhart take John Truman Carter to be your lawfully wedded husband In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Carter kissed his new wife happier than he had ever been in his life. Susan couldn't help herself from saying,  
  
"Aw, look at you two."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carter and Abby sat in a cab on the way back to Abby's place. They had decided that Carter was going to move into Abby's apartment until they bought a house to live in.  
  
"so, Mrs Carter," he said,  
  
"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of being called Abby Carter." she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Give it a few years,"  
  
"You two just got married then?" said the cab driver who had been eavesdropping.  
  
"Yup," said Carter and Abby in unison.  
  
The cab driver chuckled, "Congratulations. This your street?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll get out here, how much?"  
  
"Oh, it's on the house, wedding present."  
  
They got out of the cab and walked up to Abby's apartment hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Carter and Abby walked into the ER together at one in the afternoon and were spotted by Susan, who using some lame excuse managed to get them to lounge where almost everyone who was working in the ER were waiting to congratulate the happy couple. Someone had pinned up a banner saying 'congratulations' and the lounge had been decorated. The people in the ER had found out about the wedding from Susan and had all donated some money to buy a wedding present for the happy couple. Deb presented the happy couple with a small envelope which Abby opened to reveal two first class plane tickets to the Caribbean.  
  
"We thought that you two should have a honeymoon. We booked you into the honeymoon suite in a Hotel in St Lucia called 'Golden Sands'for two weeks and Dr Weaver has given you two weeks off for your holiday. You'd better go home and get packing because the flight is tomorrow. We got it at the last minute." Susan said  
  
Everyone in the room congratulated the newlywed couple and someone had supplied a cake so that was eaten. Then Carter and Abby were sent home to pack for their honeymoon.......  
  
Authors note2: sorry this is very tacky! Next chapter they will be on their honeymoon. 


	5. Till you're back beside me

Authors note: I think I've just shaken of the writers block that always seems to be my shadow and now I'm back and ready to rock. Please R&R this chappie, its a Carby honeymoon, you've gotta love it! :D sorry if this is a bit short. Also you may notice that a line or two *hinthint* are from ER or sound very much like a line from ER. You get a sticker if you can tell me which lines they are!  
  
Carter and Abby sat side by side in the first class area of the plane, on their way to St Lucia. The journey long but just being there together saved them from the possible boredom of a long plane journey. They made idle chit- chat for a while but it was the unspoken things that did the most for them. Now a married couple, they were no less in love than they had been for the past few years . Love certainly is a beautiful thing.  
  
*You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait, she said love don't come easy. It's just a game of give and take*  
  
After a few hours and numerous visits to the bathroom (together) the plane landed and the happy newlyweds left the plane to enter the island paradise that is St Lucia. The journey in the cab to the hotel was uneventful but the magic really began the moment they stepped into the hotel. However the ER gang did it they must have raised a hell of a lot of money because for want of a better word, the hotel was perfect. It was quiet peaceful and very romantic. They were shown up to the honey moon suite by a middle aged lady who had greeted them at the lobby and they began the best two weeks in both of their lives.  
  
Each day they would wander aimlessly to the beach and lie there, dipping there toes in the ocean until the evening when they would go back to the hotel to eat something to quench their hunger. Then afterwards they would go for an evening stroll along the beach hand in hand before retiring to their special honeymoon suite. The days flew by and in almost no time it was time for them to go back home to their hectic, yet normal for them lives.  
  
Abby stood on the balcony of their honeymoon suite, on their last night in St Lucia deep in thought and Carter seeing her there went to stand being her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Just think, in less than a year we're gonna have a proper family. Me, you and a baby." she said, thinking,  
  
"Scared?" he asked.  
  
"What, of having a baby or waking up next to you every morning?" she said and turned round to face him when she heard him chuckle.  
  
"We're gonna be okay though, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna be okay." He leant down to kiss her and as he did so the rest of the world faded away. They really were going to be okay.  
  
Paradise is a funny thing. When people think of paradise they think of lying on a beach in some island in the Caribbean without a care in the world. If you want a temporary paradise then sure, go jet off to some island but if you want to have your very own paradise to live in forever then all the beaches in the world won't make the difference. But love will. If you love someone you can have your own dream world, where no one else exists and whenever you kiss the world can fade away. That's when you know you're in love, that's when you know that you're going to be in paradise forever. 


	6. Till I'm holding you

Authors note: The carby fuzz is baaaaaaaack!!! I finally got some time to write this and I really enjoy writing this fic. Please R&R  
  
The second Abby walked into the ER she was bombarded by nurses and doctors who seemed to all share the same urge to say to her.  
  
'Abby, you're back!' or 'Wow! Abby you've got a tan!'  
  
Once the swarm of nurses were done talking to her and they went off their separaate ways, leaving her a with a ton of work. No matter how much she moaned, it was good to be back. She had missed everyone.  
  
"What you got?" she asked Susan, who had not seen her when she first came in.  
  
"Teenager with a sprained ankle, have a nice honeymoon?"  
  
"The best! It really was great, thanks for, well organising everything."  
  
"Hey it was a pleasure. You two are just so cute together. I guessed that you had a good time, well you got go with Carter. I can't imagine having a bad time in the Caribbean with Carter,"  
  
"You keep your hands away from my husband!"  
  
"Well anyway I don't want your husband, I have a date tonight."  
  
"Really, with who?"  
  
"Well, actually I don't know."  
  
"Care to fill me in?"  
  
"Well.... this sounds stupid. It's a um blind date, with one of Luka's friends." Susan grimaced,  
  
"Oh dear," Said Abby, laughing at the look on Susan's face.  
  
"Well, Luka was trying to find someone desperate to go on a blind date with his friend,"  
  
"And you said you'd go?"  
  
"Um, kinda."  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"I said that I wouldn't mind going."  
  
"It won't be that bad."  
  
"I wish you were a better liar."  
  
Their interesting conversation was put to a halt when a gurney came bursting through the doors. A car crash, a father and daughter. The father was very badly hurt and Susan went into trauma 1 to work on him at once and Abby carried the little girl to curtain 3 to put some stitches in her face. The girl was about five years old and had started crying uncontrollably when she saw her father on the gurney.  
  
"Shh, it's okay." Abby said to the little girl, trying to calm her down. "What's your name?"  
  
Through her sobs, the little girl said, "Kara."  
  
"Okay, well Kara I'm going to put some stitches into your face. Okay?"  
  
Kara nodded and gradually stopped crying while Abby put the stitches in her face.  
  
"All done!" said Abby cheerfully, pleased that Kara had stopped crying. "I'll go check on your dad, okay?"  
  
Again Kara nodded and Abby went to trauma 1 to see what was happening. She talked to Susan and was told that Kara's father died a few minutes ago. Abby went back to curtain 2 to break the bad news.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"yes?" Kara asked in a small voice,  
  
"Kara, your dad was hurt very badly."  
  
"But he's okay?"  
  
"No, Kara he's not."  
  
"But you can give him medicine to help him, can't you?"  
  
"No, Kara we can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, because...." a lump grew in Abby's throat. She stopped speaking, to think of what on earth she could say.  
  
"But, when mommy was very sick she was given some medicine and it made her better for a while."  
  
"For a while?"  
  
"For a whole year! But they couldn't make her better enough so now she's gone to live with the angels in heaven. That's what daddy told me."  
  
"How long ago did that happen Kara?"  
  
" 2 years ago, I think. Daddy was very upset. I was brave, I can talk to mommy whenever I want. I talk and wherever I am she can listen."  
  
"Is there anyone else apart from your dad?"  
  
"No, it's just us two. Sometimes daddy sings that song, just the two of us. He says it was made for us. Can we go home soon? Daddy always makes spaghetti on Tuesdays and if we don't get home soon he won't have time to make it."  
  
"No Kara, you can't go home. You........ you have to wait a while. The doctors are still um... with you're dad." She didn't know why she lied. She just wanted to protect the poor little girl, must have been her maternal instincts kicking in. She saw a few more patients and was just going to see Susan's ankle sprain patient when she felt a familiar pair of arms slip around her waist.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
"Dr Romano get your hands off me."  
  
"Oh you're so funny Abby." said Carter, grinning, trying to pretend to be mad with her. He wasn't very good at that.  
  
"Well I try to be. I missed you. You got to have a lie in when I had to work."  
  
"I'll make it up to you later. I promise. Doing anything interesting?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, want to take your lunch break and go to Doc Magoos?"  
  
" Doc Magoos makes me feel queasy nowadays,"  
  
"Well, how about you take your lunch break, we grab a tub of ice-cream and some cookies and go eat them by the river."  
  
"Now that , I can do. I'll meet you outside in five, okay?"  
  
"sure,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later by the river~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abby and Carter were sitting on a bench, with his arms wrapped around her, eating ice cream and cookies together."  
  
"This is fun," said Abby, looking at him with a mouthful of ice-cream,  
  
"Yeah, all we need in me to tell you that I don't want to be your friend and we could have some De-Ja-Vous (i don't know how to spell it) on our hands."  
  
"We didn't have ice cream then."  
  
"I was trying to make a funny, don't take that away from me."  
  
"Oh right. I get it, ha ha, what was the joke again, I think I missed the punchline."  
  
"Don't be mean, Abigail Lockhart."  
  
"Don't be annoying John Truman Carter III,"  
  
"Are you always going to tease me about that?"  
  
"I only tease because I think it's cute."  
  
"Oh i'm sure." He snatched the ice-cream tub out of her protective hands,  
  
"You took my ice-cream!"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Can I have it back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, come on!"  
  
"You need to grovel first."  
  
"Pregnant women shouldn't grovel."  
  
"Well you could at least say please,"  
  
"Please can I have my ice-cream back?"  
  
"Yes." He handed her of ice-cream back to her and she placed it protectively on her lap. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later on at the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abby walked down the hallway, looking for her favourite husband. Well her only husband, seeing as she wasn't a Mormon. She saw him exit a room and she ran up to him,  
  
"Hey!" She said to him,  
  
"Hi!" he said, stopping walking to look at her,  
  
"Um, I need your help with a patient,"  
  
"Mmmmm?"  
  
"Well, there's this five year old girl called Kara. She was in a car crash, she's okay but her dad died. Her mom died a few years ago and I'm having a hard time telling her that her dad died."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I lied to her and said that the doctors were still working on her dad when I knew he was dead. Can you come and help me tell her? She's a really sweet girl and I've spent loads of time with her and I just can't find it in me to tell her,"  
  
"Fine, I'll tell her. Then we have to go for that ultrasound before we miss our appointment."  
  
They walked down the hallway until they got to curtain 2 where Kara was sitting playing with some crayons. When Abby and Carter walked in she ran up to Abby and hugged her, screeching, "Abby!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Kara. This is Dr Carter,"  
  
"Your husband?" asked Kara. Abby had told her all about him earlier in the day.  
  
"yep. Why don't you sit down?" Kara went to sit down and Abby and Carter sat down opposite her,  
  
"What is it?" Kara asked,  
  
"Um Kara, we need to tell you that your dad, um he....he um...he," Abby said, not being able to tell Kara. Seeing that Abby was having problems saying it, Carter leapt in and said,  
  
"Kara, your dad died. The doctors tried very hard to save him, but his injuries were very bad and he didn't make it." Kara stared at them, quivering.  
  
"He, he died, like mommy?"  
  
"Yeah, like your mom," Abby said, feeling as though she could cry for Kara. She looked so helpless, her small little figure shaking and a few tears falling down her face.  
  
"What's going to happen, where will I live?" Kara asked, frightened.  
  
"The social services will take care of you," Carter said and as if on cue social worker entered the room. "Kara, this lady will look after you," The social worker smiled at Abby, Carter and picked Kara up. Kara seemed to panic and she squirmed away from the social worker.  
  
"No, no Abby! I don't want to go. I can go live with you and Dr Carter, I'll do chores I promise. And when your baby comes I'll help you look after it. We can be a big happy family. Please Abby, please!" The social worker carried Kara out the room and Abby overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness,  
  
"Abby?" Carter asked," are you okay?" Abby turned round to look at him,  
  
"I'm okay, it's just. I just feel sad for Kara. I just," she stopped, not being able to continue.  
  
"wish you could have done more?" said Carter  
  
"You know it's love when you finish each others sentences. We'd better go upstairs now, or we really will miss our appointment."  
  
Later Carter and Abby managed to sit down for a few moments before they were called in for the ultrasound. Abby sat on the chair and the image of a foetus appeared on the ultrasound screen.  
  
"Want to know if it's a girl or a boy?" asked the doctor,  
  
Carter looked at Abby and she looked at him and they both nodded to each other.  
  
Seeing the nods, the doctor said. "It's a boy, congratulations."  
  
Authors note: So please R&R. Sorry that this chapter is kinda bad,, it's not my fault i'm tired. Tune in next chapter for more baby cuteness, Susan's blind date and possibly more on Kara, I haven't decided. 


	7. Till I hear you sigh

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm awarding a sticker because the quote was from lockdown :D please R&R this chapter. It's a short little ditty before the more heavy stuff coming *coughcough angst coughcough*, but cute I hope. Kara will be in the next chapter, I promise. I have a great storyline for her! Also next chapter- Carter and Abby buy a house!  
  
Abby sat on her sofa opposite Susan, looking at the make up scattered over the couch, trying to find the perfect lipstick. She picked out a metallic pinkish one and forced Susan to put it on. Susan was getting herself both mentally and physically ready for the blind date. Once she had fixed her make-up with a little help form Abby, she took her hair out of the rollers to reveal her..... unique hairstyle. She was wearing a red skirt with a black shirt and was feeling sassy and ready to go.  
  
Carter entered the door to see the interesting sight of Abby and Susan,  
  
"Don't say anything," Susan said, with a big warning red light in her voice.,  
  
"I won't" He said, chuckling to himself. Abby jumped off the couch, walked up to him and kissed him. She grinned sweetly at him, before saying, "did you bring some ice-cream?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And oreo cookies?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." he handed her a carrier bag, which she opened to find as promised, the ice-cream and cookies.  
  
"ooh, I love you!" she said, smiling and hugged him to show him just how much.  
  
"Well if you didn't that would make this marriage kinda pointless," he said, waiting for the laughter that he knew would never come.  
  
Susan got up from the couch to go, "I'll call you in a few hours and tell you what he's like, okay?" she said to Abby before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in the Evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang , disturbing Carter and Abby from their ice-cream eating. Well actually it was Abby eating all the ice-cream but she said it was both of them to stop herself from feeling fat. Irritated Abby picked up the phone and then grinned when she realised who it was. 'It's Susan.' she whispered to Carter. She chatted with Susan for a while before putting the phone down.  
  
"So?" asked Carter,  
  
"well, the guy is gorgeous and nice. They're eating at this nice cosy restaurant and apparently Susan has no idea why he was so desperate that he had to go on a blind date. Well she was enthusiastic about him."  
  
"You sure she's not just caught up in the moment?"  
  
"No, I think she really does like him."  
  
"Well that's good,"  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If we went on a blind date ages ago, would you be that enthusiastic ?"  
  
"are you sure this isn't the hormones talking?"  
  
"just answer the question Carter,"  
  
"Well I'd probably think what the hell is such a wonderful attractive woman doing on a blind date."  
  
"Hey, not only losers go on blind dates. I went on a few just after I split up with Richard."  
  
"Well, they just never turn out well."  
  
"So, you think this Susan blind date thing won't work out."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you split up with Susan?"  
  
"Because there wasn't any chemistry between us and she realised that I was totally head over heels in love with you,"  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"I was too stupid to realise how I really felt."  
  
"Good answer." He pulled a blanket over them and she cuddled up to him, leaving the world behind. 


	8. Here in my arms

A/N- An update from me coz I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. Please R&R  
  
Set about a month and a half after last chapter. Abby is now 3 months pregnant.  
  
  
  
They had been shown around several houses since they made the decision to go buy a house, but none of the houses they had seen had been.... perfect. They wanted to buy a perfect house, where their child and possibly in the future, children could grow up. It was breezy spring day and after driving to the house in their car they met the estate agent there. Her name was Marie and she proved to be the most irritating being imaginable. Five minutes into the 'grand tour' of the house both Carter and Abby were filled with strong desires to strangle her. Marie may not have been perfect, but the house was. And after all, they weren't going to be buying Marie with the house, were they?  
  
The house was medium sized, spacious yet cosy and most important of all, it was only about a ten minute drive from the ER.  
  
"This is the kitchen," Marie said, as Abby rolled her eyes at Carter.  
  
"It is simply fab, for all of your needs and it's rather homely, if I say so myself." She looked again at Abby's stomach, obviously wondering whether Abby was pregnant or just a bit fat. She seemed to think about it for a minute, before deciding that Abby had probably just had a bit too much to eat and resuming the tour of the house.  
  
"You two like, work in like a hospital, right?"  
  
"yes...." said Abby slowly, not really wanting to get into a conversation with her,  
  
"That must be really gory, I can't stand the sight of blood. I guess you get used to it, right?" the question, it seemed was a rhetorical question, judging by the fact that she didn't pause for an answer, before continuing, "So you get to inject all the stuff into people, I wouldn't be any good at that, I'm not very good under pressure,"  
  
"I'm sure," said Carter under his breath,  
  
"Actually I'm not that good without the pressure. The only thing I'm good at is selling houses. I sold lots and lots of houses last month. Actually I sold more than any other person in my estate agency and I still didn't get a raise! Can you believe that? You'd think that my boss didn't like me or something. So, what's it like being doctors?"  
  
"oh, I'm not a doctor," said Abby cheerfully, determined to give the girl a chance, "I'm a nurse."  
  
"Oh, well that must be fun too What do you do, like do the doctors dirty work?"  
  
"Well actually......" Marie didn't let Abby finish, because it seemed that she couldn't go a minute without talking.  
  
"And hey, nurses get to go out with the doctors. That's much better than any Christmas bonus, huh?" she said, winking at Abby, stomping all over the chance Abby had decided to give her.  
  
"So, tours over. If you want the house, phone the estate agent and ask for me, okay?" Carter and Abby nodded at her, before looking at each other and grinning.  
  
On the way back to the ER Carter and Abby sat in the car, talking about the house and things.  
  
"Did, um did you have a little fantasy of strangling Marie, or was it just me?" Carter asked, grinning, his eyes on the road.  
  
"Oh I had the images. I always thought that fantasizing about other women wasn't a good thing, unless you're, well, unless you're gay."  
  
"I think you get the benefit of the doubt if the fantasy includes a rope."  
  
"Oh, I dunno, I've had nice fantasies that include ropes."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"No Carter, about Luka."  
  
"Well that would make you a slut, being with one man and fantasizing about another."  
  
"Are you calling me a slut?"  
  
"Actually no, I'd prefer to call Luka a slut."  
  
"Oh you can do that."  
  
"I plan to."  
  
  
  
**********************************Later in the ER**********************************  
  
Carter was working and was surprised to see the man himself, Dr Romano walking towards him.  
  
"Carter! Do you remember a patient, Kara Connor, came in a moth and a half ago...." Romano asked, in his usual, brisk manner,  
  
"Car crash? Father died?" Carter responded, interrupting Romano  
  
"Yes, do you know who treated her?"  
  
"Abby did,"  
  
"Right, and you wouldn't happen to know where your little girlfriend is right now?"  
  
"Well actually technically she's my little wife,"  
  
"Well yeah,"  
  
"You should know that, you were a witness at our wedding!"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"And compared to some people she's not little."  
  
"I'm gonna ignore that."  
  
"You should. She's just...cute."  
  
"Who's cute?" asked Susan as she walked by,  
  
"Abby," Carter said, grinning like a madman.  
  
"Oh right." Susan said, before walking off to see a patient.  
  
"So," said Dr Romano, feeling frustrated, "I'm not here to talk to you about your wife, I just want to know where the hell she is."  
  
"Suture room." he said and Romano made his exit  
  
***************************In the suture room***********************  
  
Abby was sorting some things out, alone in the suture room and was surprised to see Dr Romano enter the room. She turned round to face him,  
  
"Hi Dr Romano" she said, unsure of what he wanted,  
  
"You remember a patient who came in a month and a half ago, Kara Connor?"  
  
"Yeah. The social services took care of her. Her father died, she was okay though."  
  
"But you got a chest x-ray done."  
  
"Well yeah, she was in a car crash, it's routine. You should know that Dr Romano."  
  
"Well, Miss Connor was brought in today by one of her foster parents. Nasty cough, general nausea."  
  
"She was okay when she left."  
  
"Right." He said, giving her an x-ray. "This is the chest x-ray you had taken and you looked at. Care to take a look at it?" She put the x-ray up to the light and after a few minutes of examining it, she saw what could have been a death-star, a mass on the left lung.  
  
"Miss Connor was diagnosed today with advanced lung cancer." Romano said, feeling his anger get to him.  
  
"I was called in for a surgical consult, it's inoperable. If caught over a month ago when you had the chance it would have been operable. This girl is going to die."  
  
"I.. I didn't see the mass."  
  
"The girl's mother died of cancer, lung cancer in fact. You should have been a little more cautious and you should have seen it! It's obvious, it's staring you right in the face! How the hell could you miss it? No, don't tell me, you were too busy cuddling up with your new husband, contemplating your new baby. There is a reason why pregnant women shouldn't work here, it's affecting your performance as a nurse."  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry," she said, truly meaning it,  
  
"Don't tell me that," he said, "Try telling the little girl who you just killed. She doesn't know what's going on, she hasn't been told she has cancer and is going to die within the space of two months. It can be your job to tell her." He left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Abby to sit there on the gurney and cry.  
  
  
  
*************************Meanwhile************************  
  
Carter was interrupted from his work by the screech of a little girl.  
  
"Dr Carter!" she squealed, running up to him. He picked her up and placed her on the gurney.  
  
"Heya Kara. What are you here for?"  
  
"I'm not feeling so good today and my new mommy took me in here."  
  
"You have foster parents?" he asked,  
  
"Yeah, my new mommy is really old, I don't like her that much. She smells funny." Their little chat was brought to a halt when Susan ran in, out of breath.  
  
"There she is!" she said, gasping for breath. She walked over to the gurney where Carter and Kara were.  
  
"She ran right away from me!"  
  
"I can take her if you want,"  
  
"Yeah, I want."  
  
"How was your date last night?"  
  
"Oh it was great!" she said, beaming.  
  
"It's so strange, a blind date actually turned out really well. Who would have guessed, you and a lawyer."  
  
"Well, Greg's a very sweet lawyer. Anyway I gotta go, talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." She hurried out of the room and Kara turned to him,  
  
"How do you know Dr Lewis?"  
  
"I actually used to go out with her."  
  
"Well, I think you're better with Abby. Abby is really nice."  
  
"So is Dr Lewis."  
  
"But Abby is nicer."  
  
"It's nice you think that." Abby entered the room and Carter was shocked to see that she had been crying. Kara jumped up at once, yelling, "Abby!!!!!!!!!" and running up to her. Abby picked her up and smiled weakly at her,  
  
"Hi Kara."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Abby suddenly felt something break inside her, she put Kara down and ran out of the room. After telling Kara to stay put Carter followed her into the lounge. She was crying on the couch when he entered and he went down to sit next to her.  
  
"Abby," when she didn't answer him, he prodded further. "what's wrong?"  
  
"Dr. Dr Romano told me that Kara has lung cancer. It's. uh inoperable and he. he told me that if I had caught it earlier, when she came in before, it would be operable. She's gonna die because of me, John." She leant her head on his shoulder and cried even more.  
  
Stroking her hair, he said to her, "You don't know that. A month and a half might not have made any difference. It would have been advanced then, we don't know that the surgeon would be able to remove it.  
  
She looked at him, wanting to believe what he was saying. " It would have given her a chance, right now she doesn't even get a chance. I got too caught up in the emotion of everything and I didn't pay enough attention to her x-ray. I could have caught it, I should have. I just, I just feel responsible for the fact that she's gonna..die."  
  
"I think that.. right now the best thing you can do is, be there for her. She needs someone to reassure her, to make sure that she's not scared."  
  
"To stop her from dying." Abby said, a tear trickling down her cheek. 


	9. Anywhere you wander

Abby entered the cold, white hospital room and watched the sleeping form on the bed. She stood there for a while, just watching, not daring to go inside the room. She took a deep breath and went to sit next to the bed. She could hardly believe that the poor little girl was lying there because of her.  
  
Kara woke up and opened her eyes to see Abby, sitting by her side. Kara smiled up at Abby and said in her small, little voice, "Abby? Are you okay? You looked upset earlier."  
  
"I'm okay Kara, how about you?"  
  
"I was very sleepy, so I took a nap."  
  
"But you're felling better now?"  
  
"A little bit,"  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Will I get to go soon?"  
  
"I don't think so,"  
  
"Why not? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You've, you've got cancer."  
  
"Like my mom, right?"  
  
"Yeah, like your mom."  
  
"But I'm gonna get better, right?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"But, there's a chance?"  
  
"No, there isn't."  
  
"So, I'm going to die?"  
  
"Yes." Just watching the look on Kara's face, made Abby want to cry, all over again.  
  
"And then I'll get to go live in heaven with mommy and daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, i guess so."  
  
"So then dying can't be that bad, can it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later Abby was in the lounge, nervously biting her nails. When Carter came through the door, she took a deep breath and told herself to stop being a wimp and ask him.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling at her,  
  
"Hey!" She walked over to him and kissed him, softly.  
  
"So, how are you?" he asked. "Are you, feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit. I, um have to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I, um wanted to ask you, um..." she said, trailing off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would you think about, uh adopting Kara?"  
  
"What?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Adopting Kara."  
  
"Abby, look, I know you feel guilty, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea."  
  
"She doesn't like her foster parents and she needs someone to support her,"  
  
"Abby,"  
  
"She needs a stable, loving home,"  
  
"Abby!"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You, you can't just adopt someone because you feel guilty."  
  
"I'm not doing this because I feel guilty, I'm doing this because I care about her."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"I'm sorry, do you suddenly know what I feel better than I do?"  
  
"I wasn't saying that."  
  
"Well then what were you saying?"  
  
"You know what, forget it."  
  
"No I want to hear what you're saying."  
  
"What i'm saying is that, I don't think either of us could cope with the emotional side of it. Just, adopting her, knowing that she's going to die in two months time."  
  
"Maybe you can't deal with it, but I can. You always have to underestimate me, don't you?"  
  
"Abby, don't do this."  
  
"You think that, just because I'm a nurse, a lower species than you doctors, that I can't deal with anything. Well, you know what John Carter? I can deal with this and I will, with or without your help." She left the room, slamming the door behind her. 


	10. Everywhere you go

A/N-The last chapter didn't have an authors note, coz I forgot. I'm dedicating this chapter to Glenn Quinn, who, unfortunately passed away, quite recently. Please R&R  
  
Abby sat by the river, lonely. It just wasn't the same sitting there on her own. She had just only had a fight with him a couple of hours ago, but already she was missing him. She wanted him to be there to talk to her, to make her feel happier than she was feeling at the moment. So when he came to sit beside her, she didn't stop herself from smiling at him. She was just about to tell him how sorry she was, but he beat her to it.  
  
"Abby, I'm sorry." He said, sincerely.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I was being selfish,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I, I didn't want to adopt Kara becaue I don't think I could deal with it. It would be like watching my brother die all over again."  
  
"Well, the more I think about it, the more I think that it would be a bad idea. I mean in the next few months I'm gonna get more morning sickness, more cravings for food and I probaby wouldn't end up looking after her properly. Plus when I said I would do it with or without you, I was very, very wrong. I can't be pregnant without you, no one to run out to the store for cookies. I can't do anything without you. I need you."  
  
"I need you too." He leant over and kissed her, savouring the moment.  
  
"Let's never fight again, okay?" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like fighting with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 months later (abby is 5 months pregnant)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kara had been brought in earlier that day. Her condition had deteriorated, to tell the truth she had been lucky to last as long as she did. As she lay in the hospital bed, yet again, Abby stayed by her side. She didn't have to be her mother to be sad for her. A few times Carter came in, with coffees and at around eleven came to sit beside the sleeping Abby.  
  
"Hello Dr Carter," Kara said, short of breath.  
  
"Hey Kara," he said, checking that her BP was normal. It was gradually falling.  
  
"Is it gonna be long now?" Kara asked.  
  
"no, it's not."  
  
"If it happens before Abby wakes up, can you say goodbye to her from me?"  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
"I'm sleepy."  
  
"Well why don't you have a nap?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid that If I go to sleep now, I'll never wake up."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid."  
  
"Can you tell me a story?" She asked, as she shut her eyes for the last time.  
  
"Okay, well, do you wanna hear how I met Abby?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, she came as a med student to this hospital and she saved my life."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, she caught me taking drugs and she told the people at the hospital and they made me better. So then we became friends and gradually, I fell in love with her..." his story was interrupted by the heart monitor. The lines on it became one flat line and Abby was woken up by the noise.  
  
"Did it happen?" she asked him, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes, she died."  
  
"Was she asleep?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Good." 


	11. In your heart remember

A/N-This is the new chapter, please R&R  
  
*****************************  
  
This is set a month after the previous chapter and so Abby is 6 months pregnant. They are living in their house together.  
  
******************************  
  
Carter sat on the couch curled up next to Abby. Their moment of domestic bliss was interrupted by a knock at the door. Carter dragged himself up from the couch to go and answer the door. He could have fainted with shock when he saw who was at the door, his dad.  
  
"Hello John," his dad said,  
  
"Um, hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came along to see my son..... and his pregnant wife,"he said, casting his gaze over to Abby, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well, um come in." Carter's dad went to sit down in an arm-chair and Carter went back to sitting on the couch with Abby.  
  
"So," said Carter's father, "what I'm wondering is why you didn't tell your father that you got married and that in a few months time i'm going to be a grandfather,"  
  
"Why don't I get you two some coffee?" Abby said, standing up.  
  
"That would be great." Said Carter, smiling at Abby. She walked off to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
Carter sat for a while talking to his father.  
  
"You could have at least inviuted me to the wedding," Carter's father said, annoyed.  
  
"Don't feel left out, the only people there were Susan and Dr Romano."  
  
"How come your friends got to be there and I didn't?"  
  
"Dr Romano isn't my friend."  
  
"Fine, so why did they get to be there and I didn't?"  
  
"It was a spur of the moment thing."  
  
"Well you could have at least called, I had to find out from gamma when I phoned her,"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think,"  
  
"Well, you should have, I'm father, it's your duty to tell me these things,"  
  
"Do you guys want your coffee black?" Abby called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." Carter yelled back to her.  
  
"You seem to be happy," Carter's dad said,  
  
"I am," Carter said, smiling,  
  
"And she's a doctor at the hospital where you work?"  
  
"She's a nurse,"  
  
"You're, you're married to a nurse?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, it's just, you could do much better,"  
  
"You know what, get out of my house." His father was surprised by the harsh tone of his voice and he got up to go.  
  
"I'll be in town, I'll see you around." he said, before slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Two black coffees coming up.." Abby said as she walked into the room. Seeing that it was just Carter sitting on the couch, she asked, "Where did your dad go?"  
  
"Oh, he left,"  
  
"Well, that's......quite rude."  
  
"Yup, that's my dad." 


	12. How I love you so

a/n-I haven't updated this in ages and ages. First there was Christmas and then I got banned from uploading anything for a week (my ode to flamers had to be removed from the site coz I was naughty and broke the rules. If you missed out on reading it e-mail me at cutecarrie2@hotmail.com and I'll send you a copy). I resisted my big urge to use the song 'little by little' in this chapter, because although it's a brilliant song and stuck in my head, sadly it has no relevance to the story at hand. I missed out on a Christmas chapter, but this is a New Year one. As always please R&R, I'm sorry that this is a really bad chapter!!!!! Also, if any of you have ideas for the baby's name, tell me, bearing in mind that it's a boy!  
  
*set soon after the previous chapter so Abby is still 6 months pregnant*  
  
Abby sat by the river alone, listening to the silence. She pulled a cigarette out of her bag and was about to light it, when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder,  
  
'You know smoking isn't recommended for pregnant women,' Carter said, as he went to sit beside her.  
  
'So you've been telling me for the past 6 months,'  
  
'I'm just looking out for you and the baby,'  
  
'Sometimes it sucks to be married to a doctor,'  
  
'And of course at other times being the wife of a doctor is the most wonderful thing in the world,'  
  
'Especially when the doctor in question is rich,'  
  
'Gold-digger.'  
  
'Rich kid.' She smiled as she leant her head on his shoulder, sometimes their playful banter could be the best thing in the world. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled closer to him, taking in his warmth as a refuge from the cold.  
  
'Ready to go home?' he asked her, as he smiled.  
  
'Let's stay here for a bit longer,'  
  
'Okay,'  
  
'And then we can go buy some cookies on the way home,' she playfully punched his arm as he laughed.  
  
Later Carter and Abby were at home, eating cookies and pizza. Carter glanced over to the clock, seeing that it was 11pm.  
  
'Just an hour to go until the new year,' he said, with a mouthful of pizza.  
  
'Don't talk while you eat Carter,'  
  
'Sorry mom,'  
  
'Oh I'm your Mom now, am I?'  
  
'Yup,'  
  
'Well I don't think it was very charitable of you to get your 'Mom' pregnant,'  
  
'Now that would be incest,'  
  
'Just what I want to talk to my husband about,'  
  
'Would it be okay if I kissed my wife?'  
  
'Finish eating that pizza first Carter,'  
  
By eleven forty-five Abby was lying with her head on Carter's lap,  
  
'Fifteen minutes,' he said to her, stroking her hair,  
  
'And we're gonna greet the new year in with tomato juice,'  
  
'Yup,'  
  
'I hate tomato juice,'  
  
'So do I,'  
  
'Do we actually have any tomato juice?'  
  
'No.' Carter said, causing Abby to start giggling.  
  
At eleven fifty-nine they were still in the same position and were watching the clock.  
  
'Ten seconds,' Carter said, grabbing a slice of pizza.  
  
'9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy new year John.'  
  
'Happy new year Abby.' Carter said, before leaning towards her and kissing her. The new year was going to be the best year of both of their lives. 


	13. A Child Is Born

A/N - okay .so this was my first real fic... It was fun, but I've just lost all inspiration.and so - this is the final chapter! Try to enjoy...and R&R Many thanks to..well to everyone! There are *way* too may people to mention..off the top of my head..Becky, Hna, Ana, Charli, Helen (Mon), Laura, Nicole, Ash, Cathi (good luck for the surgery!) and I guess Steph, coz although she's not a carby (yet), she still talks to me... Also - many thanks to anyone and everyone at CarbyUK, Carby.net and the Carby Board! (If I missed anyone out - sorry! Saying things off the top of your head is a damn hard thing to do =D ) And a special-shout out to the gals and guys at the spoiler-free thread. you guys are my lifeline! After that long, tedious and utterly unreadable author's note..I shall begin the chapter.sorry for the mass of crap that it most certainly is!  
  
~ Set many months after the last chapter - Abby is 9 months pregnant~  
  
Abby was sitting down on the couch, when she heard the noise she had become so used to, the door slammed - John was home. Over the past few weeks when she had been off work, she had grown to notice the small things, the small habits he had, the way he liked things, the way he didn't. When she saw him enter the room and collapse on the couch, she grinned at him, trying to suppress the laugh which was threatening to let loose.  
  
'Good day?' she asked him, as her greeting. It was funny how those two words, so simple, could mean the world to him. He smiled wistfully at her and she leaned her head against his shoulder, savouring the moment. Their perfect moment together was ruined or arguably made better, when Abby felt a pain inside her, she groaned in agony.  
  
'Abby?' he asked, looking at her, concerned.  
  
'Mmm?' she asked, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
She opened her mouth, to whisper a sharp, 'Nothing.'  
  
'Contractions?' he asked, wincing as she gripped his hand - hard.  
  
He took the nodding of her head as a yes and half an hour later, they arrived in the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The atmosphere in the hospital was jovial and full of excitement, the air seemed to be buzzing and on the way up to OB, Carter was waylaid by no less than seven people. When he finally made his way upstairs, he found that Abby had got there ten minutes before him and in a slightly more... Distressed mood.  
  
'Carter - I don't think I can do this!' she said, grabbing his hand and beginning to squeeze.  
  
'I don't think you have a choice Abby,'  
  
'Yes I do! I can just give up and.not push!'  
  
'And have a baby stuck inside you forever?'  
  
'Might be better than this.'  
  
'Somehow I don't think so - just try Abby.just try.'  
  
'I can't..John - I can't.'  
  
'Just push - okay?'  
  
And so she pushed and pushed and eventually after much shouting, swearing, their child was born. It seemed funny to Abby that, out of all the pain and argument, a child was born. A child for them to love, care for and to watch grow old. It was indeed a wonderful day, the day when James Hugh Carter was born.  
  
And so they sat, late at night, the baby in their arm and talked. They talked about how their life was going to change, how out of love - a child was born. 


End file.
